


A ViewFinder Carol

by Hiraeth_Enbyd



Series: A Viewfinder Carol [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spirits/Ghosts/Gods, probably out of character, sad akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraeth_Enbyd/pseuds/Hiraeth_Enbyd
Summary: Ok, let's see. So the plot is basically 'A Christmas Carol' (Charles Dickens) though I've taken a lot of liberties with it. Like, Asami is the character Ebenezer Scrooge but he isn't a tight ass. Also I've been listening to a lot of Terry Pratchett recently and i feel that the 'Ghost of Christmas yet to come' will become a lot like his 'Death' Character. If you don't want to read something that ruins the plot of a classic novel don't read this. Also, Akihito is sad in this one. I feel like the relationship in this fic is kinda in keeping with the current emotional situation of the characters in the manga, except that Asami is a moody bastard in the beginning.





	1. I'll be brief!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these Characters or the situations they appear in. These Characters belong Yamane Ayano.

Hello fellow fans! This is my first ever attempt at writing a fan fiction!!! *Excited internal screaming* I just wanted to say a few words here if you don't mind. First of all English is my Second language and i am Dyslexic so if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know so i can correct and learn from them! Of course leave comments for me if you like my work or if you have any advice or criticisms. I thank you in advance and i hope you enjoy my work! XD


	2. The workaholic

Kirishima watched as the Moon sailed her way across the starless, smog filled sky. It was snowing, and the bright lights of Tokyo were covered in a thin blanket of snow. Still gazing absentmindedly out the floor to ceiling windows of his Bosses office, Kirishima didn’t notice a pair of golden eyes gazing at him from under hooded brows. Eyes that looked for the world like a pair of deadly reptile eyes, following it’s next victim from underneath a rook. The faithful secretary had often had disturbing musings that his boss wore a emotionless mask, as it was only his eyes that he ever saw move. 

“Ah hem”

Jolting out of his musings, Kirishima was jerked back into the room. “Ah, Asami-Sama, forgive me.” Collecting the papers that the powerful CEO had completed looking over, he brashly organized them in his arms and handed another document to his boss. 

Asami Ryurichi was still staring at him. Kirishima tensed. The eyes drifted back to the documents on the desk. Kirishima relaxed. 

“Go home Kirishima.”

Mouth gaping, he was about to protest when those eyes flicked back to meet his. They seems to say ‘Are you really going to argue with me?’

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir. Should you need anyth-”

“I’ll be sure to call you.” He was already engrossed in his work again.

“Of course sir, What should I tell Souh?”

“Tell him to go home too… Not the driver”

“Yes Sir, Goodnight Sir.”

“Goodnight Kirishima.”

Kirishima was at the door when he turned.

“And Sir?”

“Hmm?”

“Merry Christmas.”

A tense beet filled the silence. 

“Hmm.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kirishima closed the door quietly behind him. Souh had a face so hopeful when he turned to acknowledge the bodyguard, it was hard to keep a straight face. The slightest nod from the secretary and his whole countenance seemed to relax, just a tiny bit. Both men walked together with a small army of over-worked, tiered, disheartened employees at their heals having been dismissed by the two number twos of the company as they went by. Everyone was silent until they were out of earshot and in the elevators. The doors closed. A synchronized breath was released. Then, the complaints started. 

“Why do we have to work so late!?”

“I’m sooo tired, my feet are killing me!”

“I missed Christmas dinner. *sob*”

“Oh God, I hope my babysitter didn’t go home”

“It’s Christmas Day for God’s sake!”

“It’s Boxing day.”

“WHAT?” 

“Oh! I can’t fucking believe this!”

“That workaholic, slave driving, money grabbing bast-” Both Kirishima and Souh turned to glare at the intern who would swear their bosses name. The rest, it seemed were fair points, and true on all accounts. But only one person could getaway with calling their boss names and get away skin un-flayed. And he, well, he hardly ever meant it… thou he might mean it tonight. 

“sorry.” Said the intern timidly. Silence befell the elevator. It dinged. And everyone filed out as quickly as was socially acceptable in front of their bosses into the underground parking lot. Hisoka, Asami Ryurichi’s personal driver looked at each of them hopefully. One short shake of the head from Kirishima and the kid instantly looked like he’d stolen his favorite toy from him and threatened him to keep quiet.

“Poor lamb.” Muttered Kirishima quietly, his words creating mist in the freezing underground hole.

“So. Plans for tonight?” Asked Souh sarcastically.

“Apologize profusely to my Daughter.” Answered Kirishima glumly.

“Shit, she’s staying with you? You got her a present? Wait, how old is she again?”

“Exactly! What the hell do you buy a 16 year old girl for Christmas when you promised her you’d spend time with her over Christmas, go back on said promise, that also says I’m sincerely sorry for abandoning you when I said she could stay with me over Christmas?!” He was puffing by the end.

Souh looked at his friend in befuddlement. Then at his own feet. At the cars in front of them. Then back to his friend and sighed out an exasperated – “I have no fucking idea.” 

Kirishima sighed heavily…again. “What about you? Any plans?”

“Apologize profusely to my Girlfriend.”

“Ah yes, she gave you an ultimatum of sorts, no?”

“Ye, said ‘if you’re not gonna make the effort to spent time with me over Christmas, I’m dumping your gorgeous ass! I’m a good looking woman who deserves a man who can stick it to their boss!’, her words, not mine.”

Both men were silent for a while.

“So who’s gonna tell him?” Asked Kirishima.

“I’ll go.”

“You sure?”

“Ye, you need to go out and find a gift for your daughter. I can go talk to Sachi-San afterwards, the kid won’t keep me long.”

“That’s true. Ok, well thank you, and good luck.”

“Ye, you too! Oh, And Kei!?”

“Ye?”

“Merry Christmas!”

Both men chuckled un-amused, slid into their respected cars, and drove away from the empty sky scraper. Empty, save one.


	3. An un-dead visitor

The CEO’s office was dark except for one lonely lamp on the desk, and the dim glow of the city casting Asami Ryurichi’s silhouette onto the mahogany desk. He flicked through the pages slowly, signing every so often. He’d rub his temples. He’d sigh tiredly. He did everything one might expect of an over working workaholic, but this is what he did! This is what he was good at! Signing deals, pushing paper, giving orders, cheating competitors, polluting politicians, fooling the system. At this he exceled. And so, this is what he would do with his life. Boring as it was.

He reached for another document. He heard a noise. Dismissing it for the wind, Asami went back to reading. The sound came again. Sort of a clinking noise. Not one to ever fool himself, Asami became certain of two facts. One, the building was empty. Two, none of his employees were stupid enough to play a prank on him. Which left him with a third fact, one which he would have to prove. That the building had been breached by the enemy. Unholstering his gun, he sat back in his leather chair, and waited. Better to assess the situation then go charging out all guns blazing, especially since his men had all fucked off home.

The sound had gotten, and was getting louder. It sounded like bits of metal, lots of it, being dragged, chains perhaps? And then there was the odd heavy clang, like a safe being thrown on the polished floors. Louder and louder came the clanging, dragging and clinking. The sounds became so loud that Asami lost his composure. So loud he couldn’t hear himself think. He couldn’t hear how his breathing became heavy and laboured. Didn’t notice how his heart was hammering out of his chest. He stood, taken aback by the un-Godly noise that was now just outside his office door. Then, silence. 

Asami didn’t breath. He didn’t move. He became aware of himself and attempted bravery. 

“You come in here, and I’ll swear It’ll be the last thing you ever do!”

The door shattered off its hinges and effectively shocked Asami back into his chair. With the door in the centre of the room, in it’s place at the doorway was someone that Asami knew to be dead. And the dragging of heavy iron chains and steel safes began anew.

“Indeed. It was the last thing I ever did! You put a bullet in my head in this very room, Ryurichi.” Groaned the ghostly apparatus. Asami regarded the spectre with a cynical eye. He did not believe in ghosts. Or any other supernatural being for that matter. He had watched one or two of Akihito’s horror movies with a feeling of such boredom he had just watched his young lover’s reactions instead. Much more entertaining. Even if the crime lord was a little pissed that the young man was more afraid of a woman with unruly black hair than he was of him. 

“You don’t believe in me.”

“I do not. Why should I? Your dead so I must be dreaming, or hallucinating.” 

“Why do you doubt your senses?”

“Why do you sound like some Victorian English toff?” 

“I was only trying to get into character!”

“Why are you here father?”

“Honesty Ryu, your no fun!”

Asami glared at the transparent figure with eyes of steel needles.

“Alright fine! I’ve come to warn you. You should be lucky, no one else would volunteer, even if it did mean a chance to get out of hell for 5 minutes. I guess I did it out of a sense of responsibility, I suppose it’s my fault your like this.” He gestured a pale hand toward his son.

“You never took any responsibility toward me father, and you know nothing of guilt or owning up to your mistakes, so cut the bullshit and get to the point so I can sign, seal and deliver you back to hell.”

“Rude.” He muttered. “So here’s the deal, you’re going to be visited by three spirits.” The ghost announced.

Asami was not amused.

“Why?”

“The hell am I supposed to know? I’m just the messenger boy! I…” He trailed off noticing the look his son was giving him. The boy had his Grandmothers eyes, he was a coward toward them. “Alright, stop looking at me like that kid! It’s something to do with saving your soul.”

Asamis eyes commanded the ghost explain himself better or meet the consequences, dead or not. 

The ghost sighed as best a ghost could. “See this chain?” He held a hefty amount of said chain to the light. “It’s the chain I forged in life, I made it yard by yard, link by link, and now it is mine to bare for all eternity, that is the hell that awaits people like us Ryurichi. Hell is not some blazing inferno filled with demons dishing out torture, not for us anyway. We create our chains and links in our pursuit for selfish wealth. These safes are filled with the heavy burden of the material riches that we leave behind, wasted, gathering dust, useless money. We are haunted by those we have harmed, killed and neglected. But not those like ourselves, oh no. The murderers, thieves, rapists; they suffer the same fate as we do. No the ones we hear are the innocent. We are plagued their screams, their cries, their wails and their pleas. We are cursed to face the monsters we created, the ones we, the powerful, leave in want and ignorance. Ryurichi, my chain was forged late in life, my father died of old age and I did not take his place at the head of Tokyo’s Yakuza until he was gone, but you my son, you have had more years, and will have more years to forge your chains if you continue along this path.”

The ghost began to drift toward the windows, dragging it’s long chains with him.

“You will be visited by three ghost, heed their warning and take their advice so that you may have a chance at escaping my fate. I must go now Ryurichi, I cannot linger here, I cannot linger anywhere. No rest, no peace! OH! Woe is me!” Wailed the ghost as he launched itself out of the window and became one with the smog and the snow.

What a drama queen, thought Asami. Save my soul indeed. Skeptical though he was about what just happened, this new notion of hell didn’t settle all that well with Asami. He didn’t feel as thou he could feel guilt or remorse before, but since Akihito came into his life, his heart had thawed a bit. He could feel, not a lot granted, but the stirrings of emotion were there. And the thought of being surrounded by innocent suffering souls for eternity just didn't sit right with him, not to mention how annoying it would be. So he would be willing to meet these three spirits. What harm could it do? Perhaps all of it was just a drug induced hallucination, which brought about a whole different set of worries, but for now Asami would just have see what happened. He went back to his desk, sat down in his chair, and read his reports.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to thank everyone for their comments, kudos and book-markings, i can't believe the support I've had all ready! So thank you again, seriously!  
> I really should be revising and studying but you all know how it is, have to wright these ideas down before they disappear forever! Saying that, do forgive me in future if i happen to vanish off the face of the Earth for a couple of days, essays aren't gonna wright themselves!  
> Again, i don't own any of these characters or the situations they appear in.  
> Thanks again, and i hope you enjoy!

Asami became aware of three things. First of all, he was extremely uncomfortable. His head was pounding and his back ached. He wondered idly why he wasn’t snuggled up close to the warm body of his cute photographer. That’s how he became aware of the second thing. He had fallen asleep at his desk. Wonderful. The third thing he became aware of was a blinding light just the other side of his eyelids. Probably what pulled him out of unconsciousness in the first place. 

Slowly, with one arm shielding his face, he opened his eyes and lifted his heavy head. He came face to face with a face he knew all too well, but hardly recognised.  
Asami stood abruptly, grabbed his gun off the desk, tripped over his chair, swore and faltered backwards till he was at least five feet away from an utterly terrifying… child. He was pointing his gun at a child. 

“Who the hell are you?!” He demanded, in a voice not befitting of a 35 year old grown man.

“I would have thought you would recognise this face, is it not your own?” Asked the child, in a voice not befitting a 10 years old boy. Alright smart-arse, maybe ‘who’ the child was, or trying to be, was not the question here. For that was, what Asami recognised to be, his own face and his own voice, albeit… younger, less defined, faded. 

“Fine! What are you then?” Getting more and more impatient every second he realised he was still pointing a gun at a child’s face.

“How about you stop embarrassing yourself and put that damned thing away, then I’ll answer your questions.” 

Begrudgingly Asami put the gun down. 

“Good. Now then, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, and I will be the first of your visits tonight.”

“Ugh, I have to see you all separately?” 

The child looked at him, unimpressed. It was unsettling having his own eyes look at him the way he would others, even if they were the eyes of a ten year old version of himself. Asami tried to analyse this second spectre of the night, but truth be told, it was difficult to look at it. He was bright for one thing, so bright Asami had to squint to look at him. The face, his own face, was not made of flesh nor any form of ectoplasm but rather a bright, flickering light, like a soft flame. But no heat came from the flame either. He supposed that that’s what the spirit represented, the past was only a distant memory, far enough so that it’s heat no longer penetrated living memory. The rest of the spirits body was about the height of a small child too. It was dressed in long, flowing white garments. But even they shifted every now and then, looking like wind-swept rags one moment, gossamer, pooling silks the next. In his right hand he held a very large brass candle snuffer. He was also floating. Asami didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

“Is that your face?”

“No, it’s yours.” The child was grinning. Toying with him. ‘Patience’ Asami told himself, ‘patience’. 

“You know what I mean! Can’t you use your own face?”

“Ah, this one brings back a sour taste doesn’t it? Alright, how about this one?”

Asami came face to face with his Mother.

“God no! Anyone but her!”

The kid was laughing. Damn him.

“Ok, Ok, I’m sorry! I’ll stop now! How about this one.” His Mothers stern face flickered into a face Asami hadn’t seen in years. A kind, soft, joyful face. It was the face of his nanny. His mother. She had loved him, even thou he was probably the hardest child to ever love. And most importantly, he had loved her. She’d left him. But for now, it was a friendly face to accompany him down memory lane.

“…ye, that one will have to do.” He murmured. The spirit regarded him, with the eyes his nanny used to give him when she suspected him of lying. 

“Good, now that’s settled, let’s not waste time dear! We have a lot of times to visit. Hold my hand Ryu dear.” She exclaimed in a voice like distant cascabels bells.

Reluctantly Asami held the spirits hand. The office shimmered into mist and vanished, in its place stood a building so forlorn and foreboding Asami wanted nothing more than to turn heel and leg-it. But the sounds of cheer and joy form the entrance rooted him to the spot. It didn’t sound right, that kind of laughter in front of this hated place. His mood darkened even more. 

“Do you remember this place Ryuichi?” Asked the ghost lightly.

“Yes. Yes I remember this God forsaken place. Were in London, where my father dumped me for an over-priced education to get me out of his way.”

“Everyone seems to be going home for the holidays.” She observed cheerfully. “Let’s go inside.” Asami wanted to object, but it wasn’t a suggestion. 

Inside one of the many drab dorms was a young boy, 8, 9 years old perhaps? He was completely oblivious to their presents by his side. He was staring out of a condensation coated window, with a suit case by his side. Waiting. 

“Who is he waiting for?” Asked the ghost innocently.

“A Japanese number plate. He stops waiting this year.” Asami stated, irritated that he should be brought back to this particular memory. Despite that, he found himself strangely wanting to comfort the boy. 

“What do you mean dear?”

“Exactly that damn it! He stops waiting this year. He gets on with life. They aren’t coming.” He only got angrier at himself for yelling at his nanny, but then became livid when remembering that the ghost was only pretending to be her. The only person the child in front of him had ever had the chance to love. 

“Hmmm… Another Christmas perhaps?” The dorm room aged, a good few years passed by in seconds. A young man was sat again by the window, reading some economics book this time. Not a book for a boy of 16 but he seemed older than he looked. The ghost looked toward Asami, but her charge was staring at the door. In walked a stern looking, dark suited, sunglasses masked tank. 

“Asami-San?” The mans voice sounded distant, the memory of him was also faded. The young man by the window regarded the man and nodded once.

“You are to return to Japan with me sir, by Asami-Sama’s orders.” Silence ensured for a few beats.

“My Grandfather?”

“Yes sir.”

“I’ll pack my things, wait outside.”

Before Asami had realised what was happening he found himself inside his family’s old house in Japan. He turned to look for his Ghostly nanny, but her face had been replaced by that of his Grandmothers.

“Did you have to pick that face for this occasion?” He hissed.

“I did, and you don’t hiss in my ear you impudent child!” 

This Ghost was getting on his last nerve. Turning his attention back to the room, he observed the solemn occasion from a different perspective. Everyone had already arrived. They sat on the floor, everyone of them in seiza. He listened.

“The unfortunate passing of Asami-Sama and his wife yesterday morning greaves us all deeply, let them rest in eternal peace.” Pfft, that wasn’t going to happen, in new light of things, Asami thought. In many ways his Grandparents had been worse than he was. Asami never cared for his oaf of a Grandfather, everyone knew that it was his wife who was the genius behind the puppet. The respect Asami had for his Grandmother was much more than he had for any of the other fools in the room. 

“We must now decide who shall be the next head of our clan.” Asami remembered well what happened next. It started out as anyone would expect, an attempt at diplomacy with a healthy dose of sarcastic politeness. It also ended the same way as anyone would expect, with blood. The young Asami Ryuichi had left the room long before his father had killed off all his competition.

“There is nothing more to see here spirit, let us leave.”

“Perhaps, but what is this I see on your face? Oh! Is that regret?”

“It’s nothing!” He sighed seeing as how the spirit was not taking no for an answer. “Only, my grandmother once asked me to promise her that I would strive for happiness in my life. I took that as her way of saying the aspiration of wealth and success would lead to happiness. Maybe I was wrong.” 

“Maybe?”

“Alright! I was wrong! Happy?” 

“No.” 

“Right, that’s it!” The face of his Grandmother looking back at him, saying, in more or less words that he had failed to keep his last promise to her was the last straw.  
He snatched the antique candle snuffer from the spirits hand. With all his might Asami plunged it atop it’s flaming head. Moans found their way to his ears, moans of all the people he ever knew, ever loathed, ever loved. All of them, as one haunting choir. He pushed down on the bras cone with all his strength so that the bright light of the spirit was compressed to the floor. All around him his old family home was replaced by his own office again. When the snuffer finally thudded to the floor, the light of the spirit flashed like a tiny explosion from under it, creating an illuminating wave across the floor. Darkness enveloped the room. The snuffer vanished with a pop, and Asami found himself flat on his face on the floor. Ouch.


	5. Not quite the Ghost of Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter some how ended up much longer than the other 3, I don't know how, it just happened.  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy!  
> Once again, i do not own any of these characters!

Letting out a pained, very exasperated “Ahhh!”, Asami flopped over onto his back, full star-fish mode. “This night is gonna take years off me.”

“Oh, come now, don’t say that.” Came a voice which filled the entire room.

Wide eyed, Asami sat bolt upright, only to find owner of the voice inches away from his face. He skid backwards on his hand and arse till his back was flush against the wall, as far away from what was currently, sitting cross-legged, a few feet away from him, a good few inches off the ground as he could possibly get! Not that he was afraid or anything, just surprised, he assured himself. Both creatures observed each other in silence for a bit. 

This spirit was very different to the annoying sparkly candle stick of a few minutes previously. This spirit was dressed fully in traditional Japanese formal clothing. It also possessed the most beautiful face Asami had ever seen. So beautiful in fact it was difficult to tell whether it was female or male, not that he cared much. Unfortunately it also possessed a remarkable resemblance to one, very bothersome Chinese crime lord. Obviously then, the creatures charm was lost on this particular Japanese crime lord. And the fact that it had horns atop its head, made it more creature than spirit in Asami’s mind, but still…

“G-ghost of Christmas p-present?” Asami became irritated, knowing that his unsureness of himself was becoming more and more apparent in his voice as the night wore on. 

“No.” replied the oh so dignified being. 

“Eh?” Not so dignified. 

“How can I be this the ‘Ghost of Christmas Present’ when Christmas present is past?”

Ah yes, it was early morning Boxing day. So who the hell was this … uh… thing? That sounded even more rude than calling it a creature? Spirit? Ghost? Guy? Girl?!

“Obviously seeing as how the Ghost of Christmas Present has past, the higher ups had to find someone of equal power to continue with you on your petty little quest. They just thought it more convenient to call upon someone Japanese. Though, as far as I’m concerned, you deserve everything that’s coming to you.”

Oh, this guy was reminding him more and more of Fei Long by the second!

“Oh why, thank you.” He muttered sarcastically. 

“Your welcome.”

Ugh.

“Anyway, how dose a Japanese deity translate into representing a Christian Christmas Present? Oww!” The ‘deity’ had moved swiftly to swat him up side of the head without him even having seen it move, and then it had the audacity to feign ignorance about it!

“It doesn’t matter what faith you are you witless mortal! It just so happens that is the Christians version of the universal celebration of giving, of compassion, of charity and of love. Every religion has some form of such a celebration, it’s just that the Christians and their lark blew it way out of proportion! I for one, couldn’t give two shits about all the material gifts, and I could do without the terrible western food! But what I do care for is the fact that this world needs more people who recognise what this time of year means, and keep the feeling of Christmas in their hearts all year round. So it doesn’t matter who I, or the Ghost of Christmas Present are, what matters is what we represent. So get up off your arse, we have a lot of places to go tonight, and un-like that glittering clumsy child, time is not on our side!”

Getting up, and brushing himself off Asami asked “So what do I call you?”

“You’ll call me Kami-Sama, obviously.” 

Obviously. Na, imma call him God-Ghost. 

“Now come we must hurry!” Said the God-Ghost, who had re-assumed his cross-legged sitting position and was floating in mid air toward the door. 

“You can’t uh.. magic us there?” Asked Asami, running after the deity to keep up. 

“Of course not! My, how dim are humans these days? That boy you saw earlier was only transmitting images of times and places that had already happened to re-appear in front of you! They were memories conjured up to look real again! The times we’re visiting haven’t happened yet, so we can only go to the places where we need to be and wait. Although I might have to slow time down a bit considering how slow your being!”

This jerk, it was hard to run in a suit dammit! Asami was now gaining new respect for his many employees who were charged with running after Akihito day in day out. He knew the boy was fast but he himself never had to run after him. And this guy was just floating like he was on some flying carpet down the street! Thank God no one could see him, cause they would be shocked to see a very sweaty, dis-shelved business man running in an excessively priced three peace suit. While he was running, and panting, he began to notice that nothing seemed to move except him…hang on…

“…You’ve stopped time…?”

“Indeed.”

“So, I don’t need to run?”

“Took you long enough.” God-Ghost was smirking at him. 

Fair point, but that only served to anger Asami even more. It seemed that this particular creature understood him, even if he was going out of his way to mess with him. So from here, Asami took his time, thus irritating the deity right back. He was impatient it seemed. He took his time to look around. Snowflakes were suspended all around in the freezing air, like tiny wet holograms. They were much prettier then the cover of snow under his feet, which was already turning to a grayish sludge by mixing with the dirty water and smog. All around him the bright neon lights of Shinjuku blinded everyone and everything, including the stars. The lonely Moon hung low in the dark murky sky. Even thou it was in the early hours of the morning, there was still a few hours of night left. 

As they were walking/floating down the, relatively empty street, Asami spotted a form he recognized. Approaching the form he knew as his secretary, he observed the man. His face was pained, worried and frustrated. His cheeks were ruddy with the cold and so were his hands. Asami followed his gaze into a window of a shop filled with daintily placed shining jewelry. Strange, Asami didn’t recall Kirishima mentioning a woman on the scene.

“Press play.” He commanded the God-Ghost over his shoulder. When nothing happened he turned to the creature, who was looking at him equally affronted and confused. 

“You know what I mean!” Still nothing.

“Press play, please?” Se said in his best ‘good boy’ voice. 

Sounds burst to life and the hustle and bustle of the city continued. Asami turned his attention back to his secretary. He was mumbling softly to himself. 

“16 year old girl… 16 years old… something pretty?... no… no, not like her mother… subtle?... what does she even like?...”

Well this was entertaining. Asami quickly came to the accurate conclusion that Kirishima was looking for a gift for his daughter, was she 16 already? And just as quickly dismissed the idea that his stiff right-hand man had an underage lover, the man had no time for such things… Not much time for anything for that matter… huh. 

Time slowed again to a stop. 

“I wasn’t finished-”

“What? Getting your entertainment from watching the poor man struggle and worry?”

Another fair point, damn. Grunting, Asami followed the floating pain-in-the-ass further down the street till they came to the familiar sight of his penthouse building. 

“lead the way.” Smiled the God-Ghost with a flick of an elegant wrist.

Walking into the grand lobby of the building, they saw the hulking form of one Souh Kazumi, head security at Sion, in mid stride. He too looked pained, worried and frustrated, thou Asami hoped for an entirely different reason than his secretary did, otherwise Asami had some reading up on his staff profiles to do.

"Oh no!" Cried God-Ghost over dramatically.

Asami looked at him with an elegantly arched eyebrow. “Something wrong Kami-Sama?”

“Oh, shut up you! We need to get to your apartment before he does! Where’s the stairwell? Hurry!”

“First of all, it’s a penthouse, not an apartment. Secondly, how the do you know he’s going to my penthouse? And thirdly, relax, you’ve frozen time, we can get there well before he does.”

“Alright you smart arse human nit-wit! First of all, I don’t give a shit about the status of your tiny mortal dwelling. Secondly, I’m an all-powerful absolute being and I know everything! Thirdly, I can only stop time over what my physical form perceives! Now show me to the stairs or I’ll make you run up them.” 

By the time he had finished the God was red-faced and panting, which made him all the more amusing to Asami. And who the hell called people nit-wits these days? This guy had an insult vocabulary to match Akihito’s, i.e limited and in-effective. Asami pointed lazily to the back of the lobby, but before he could grasp at the concept of being lifted off the floor by the arm-pits, he found himself careering towards the wall. 

“Hey! Whoa! Hey, wait! WALLLL!!!!” 

Asami shut his eyes tight, and wrapped his arms around his head. A brief sound like the kind of sound you made as a child when you were hiding behind the curtains could be heard, a sort of enhanced fabric ruffling. He opened his eyes. He was in the stair well, a few feet of the ground, with the wall to the lobby behind him. He composed himself, as not to cause himself further embarrassment. 

“We could have used the door.”

“No time, no time! Which floor are you?”

“The 40th floo-oohaa!”

With a great WHOOSH the God-Ghost surged upwards, flying them higher and higher and higher, until they stopped abruptly. He was dropped unceremoniously on his ass in the hallway of the 40th floor.

“Come on! Hurry up! Which door?” 

Asami led him to his penthouse door, and reached for his key card, when the God-Ghost just walked through the wall beside him. Asami followed, mainly just for the novelty of walking through walls. 

Inside the penthouse, forgoing taking off his shoes, both invisible beings stepped into the living area, but Asami stopped short at the sight before him.

His young lover was sat on their white leather couch, with the lights turned down to dim. In front of him, was a tiny twinkling Christmas tree, no bigger than a foot, with a glimmering star sat atop it. It wasn’t a huge flashy statement but it was … cute, he supposed. Under the tiny tree, was a neatly wrapped (in the most obnoxiously colored wrapping paper known to man) gift, interesting. Akihito was wearing equally obnoxiously colored boxers, and a very fluffy, but almost tasteful Christmas jumper… and he still managed to look good enough to eat. His beautiful boy, was perched with one leg folded under his bottom, and his other leg bent in front of him, and one arm wrapped around it. His other hand held his phone to his ear. All of this would have been a very present, bordering on arousing sight for the older lover, if it weren’t for the utterly dejected look on the boy’s face. 

Asami looked toward the God-Ghost, but even before the words left his mouth the static sound of a woman’s voice filled the room. Akihito was talking to his mother.

//"…cousin has grown so much you wouldn’t believe! And she, no, everyone missed you so much today Aki, Christmas dinner wasn’t the same without you sweetheart!"//

“I know, I’m really sorry Mom, they really couldn’t find enough people to cover this charity event, I had to go!” Liar. Asami would have been informed if Akihito left the penthouse, which he hadn’t. 

//“I know dear, but on Christmas day! Really, I hope they’re paying you enough. Oh, but let’s leave that be, did you at least celebrate with your friends?”//

“Well, Takato was spending the day at his Girlfriends parents, with mixed feelings, and Kou went home for a few days. But me and some buddies from work went out for drinks after the shoot.”

//“Oh, I’m sorry dear. At least tell me you haven’t just been drinking all day?”//

“Don’t worry, I ordered a KFC in earlier.” Asami looked toward the kitchen, no trace nor smell of food permitted the place, and he knew it was impossible to get an order of KFC in on Christmas day. Concern niggled at his mind, had the boy eaten today at all? 

//“What?! I do not call that a healthy meal Takaba Akihito!”//

“What? It’s traditional!”

//“Not in my book it isn’t! Oh my my…”// She muttered for a few moments to herself. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

//“Oh yes! I almost forgot! We’re looking forward too honey, your father has so much to tell you, and your grandmother will still be here to see her favourite grandchild!”//

“Fu fu.” Chuckled Akihito dryly. “I take it everyone else has left for you to feel it’s safe to make statements like that mom!”

//“Yes, everyone left a good few hours ago now, Oh! Goodness is that the time! Away to bed with you!”//

“Mooooom, I’m 24 years old!”

//“Let an old woman remember when her child was cute Aki! To me, you’ll always be that little 5 year old that-“//

“Alright, alright.” Akihito stopped her before she could get into any embarrassing anecdotes, much to Asami’s disappointment. And what dose she mean ‘was’ cute?! Without realizing, Asami had crept to kneel in front of Akihito, just so he could look into that beautiful melancholy face. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight mom!”

//“Goodnight dear, sweet dreams! Oh, and Aki!?”//

“Ye?”

//“Merry Christmas dear, we love you!”//

“…Merry Christmas Mom. I love you too.” She hung up. 

All was quiet for a moment, and Asami took that moment to study Akihito’s face. He looked so… well, sad, there wasn’t another word for it. Again Asami had the over-whelming urge to comfort his young lover. Wrap him up in soft fluffy blankets like a little baby Aki burrito. Cuddle him in his lap and cradle him in his arms. Whisper soft nothings into his silky hair till he fell asleep. 

Scuffling could be heard from the hallway. His boys face lit up. 

Knock, knock, knock.

His boys face fell. If it were at all possible, he looked even more blue. 

He dragged himself off the couch, feet going through Asami’s knees, to answer the door. Souh stood there in all his impressive height. Akihito gave him a tiered smile.

“Hello Souh.”

“Good evening Takaba-San.” 

“He’s not coming, is he?” It wasn’t the question it was supposed to be. It was more, social instruction, just so that he could pretend to partake in the unnecessary conversation.  
Souh didn’t answer. How could he? Say ‘No, I’m afraid not.’ and insult his boss. Lie and say ‘He’ll be back later tonight.’?

“Thank you for coming Souh.”

“Your welcome Takaba-San. Merry Christmas.”

“…Merry Christmas Souh.” Conforming to social instruction again. 

Akihito closed the door softly, and turned to lean on it. Asami’s chest clenched tight, and his heart twisted cruelly when he saw his boys face. His eyes were screwed tight shut, attempting, but failing to stop his tears from pouring down his cheeks. He took deep breaths to stop the shuddering sobs wracking his lungs, as he fell away from the door. He walked straight through Asami, back to the living room, and began to dis-mantle the Christmas tree. Asami hadn’t seen him cry like that since the fateful night on the boat after the events on Fei Long’s ship. But these tears weren’t the same as those ones, these tears were different. They were tears of… giving up? 

“Come, we must follow him.” Commanded the God-Ghost.

“No! I want to stay with him!” Protested Asami. His heart ached seeing his lover so down, he wanted to stay with him.

“There’s nothing left here to see, and nothing you can do for him either, now let’s go!”

Obviously the God-Ghost didn’t know the advantages of being invisible. If only he could move objects, he could have had a very convincing argument about a lot of things he could ‘do’ for Akihito… if he were more up for it that was.

Asami and the God-Ghost followed Souh down to his own apartment, directly beneath his own. Both stopped short at seeing the big man pacing and muttering under his breath out-side his own home. He was about to turn the door-knob when it swung out of his grasp, catching the blond behemoth completely off-guard! In the door-way stood a very beautiful, furious looking woman.

“Sachi-San! I-! I…” Stuttered the usually um-flummoxed man.

“You?...”

“You what Kazumi?”

“…!”

“Exactly, You can’t even give me a proper excuse. Can you?” She was completely calm. It was terrifying. She could be useful perhaps? “I’ll be at my mothers, call me when you’ve got your priorities straight.” 

She walked past the massive, shrinking man, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

Souh clutched her arm lightly, but firmly as she passed him. “Wait Sachi! D-don’t go! I- I love you!”

“And I love you Kazumi, but let’s be realistic here, this just isn’t working, is it? I hardly ever see you, do I? I only wanted a little bit of your time, on this one day of the year, not even the whole day! But you couldn’t even give me that, could you? I deserve better than this and you know it.”

There was a beet between them. You could almost feel the severity of her words sink into Souh’s bones as he let go of her arm. Asami looked between their faces, they looked good together. 

“Is this it?” Asked Souh, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know… I hope not… but…” She drifted off. Her face was pale, and the fiery woman from a few moments ago was drowned by sorrow. 

She turned to leave with the words “Call me, if you don’t… I’ll know”

And with that, she was gone. Asami turned back to his lifelong friend, only to find him on his knees on the floor, completely drained. 

Foot steps were heard behind them and all 3 occupants of the hall way looked up to see Kirishima walking towards them, looking worse for wear. 

“It didn’t go well I take it?”

Souh gave a minute shake of his head. “Yours?”

Kirishima handed his colleague a note, which Asami read over Souh’s shoulder. It read :-

{Dear father,

Seeing as you didn’t bother keeping your promise to me, I’ve gone back to my Mom’s house. You’re lucky I didn’t call child services on you, seeing as you left me alone in the apartment for over 24 hours. I just wanted you to know that I was looking forward to spending Christmas with you, but I guess some things are more important than spending time with your daughter. I’d suggest you didn’t call me for a while.  
Sincerely,

Your loving daughter.}

Wow, the kid was definitely Kirishima’s daughter. Souh laughed humorlessly.

“And Takaba-San?” Asked Kirishima.

“What do you think?”

“Hmm” Kirishima held up a bottle of something clear and amber, just the thing.

“I guess one good thing about my daughter leaving before I got home was that I didn’t have to see her face when I turned up without a present.” Thou he looked very glum about it all the same.

“I don’t think she would have cared to be honest with you. But you came back with the strong stuff and for that I thank you.” Said Souh as he opened the door to his apartment.  
Watching his two best friends both walk into the dark room, the feeling of utter and complete guilt bore into him like thousands of shards of glass to his skin and a lead weight to his stomach. He was now starting to realize he was a terrible boss, a worse friend, the probably world’s worst lover. 

He let out a groan.

“Need I show you more?” Asked the God-Ghost, all sarcastic and smug.

“No you need not!” Spat Asami. 

“Come on, you’d better not be late for your next appointment.” Said the God-Ghost as he floated away. 

“Kami-Sama, the next ghost… what will he show me?” If he was honest with himself, he would admit that it was the next ghost he feared most.

“I honestly don’t know” Said the God-Ghost earnestly. “I know he’ll show you only shadows of futures that have not yet been decided. He won’t show you real times, or fixed places and not even defiant things, only fragmented strands from Fates great plot.”

They walked back to the office in silence. Everything seemed a little more dull. He didn’t see the snow, nor the moon, nor the bright lights. Now he saw only Sachi-Sans utter hopelessness as she left her love. Only Souh’s drained form, kneeling on the floor. Only Kirishima’s pained face as he read and re-read his daughters note. Only Akihito’s beautiful eyes, loose a bit of their brilliance. 

“But I think you’ll like him.” Said the God-Ghost cheerfully as they arrived at his office door.

“Why do you say that?”

“He's like you in some ways – tall, dark, brooding, terrifying and utterly alone.” He teased mischievously. 

Asami spun round to counter him with a “Hey! I-” but he was gone. Good riddance. He turned his attention back to his office door. 

“Alrighty then, round 3.” And he pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know our Aki is officially 23, but let's face it, he's had at least one birthday in the manga!


	6. The Ghost of Christmas yet to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay, back at uni and the work is maddening! Also, this is probably the most important chapter so i wanted to do it justice! Hope you enjoy!

Asami stood there in the darkened room. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. The bright lights of Tokyo were beginning to fade as the first tender pastels of dawn began to awaken. Asami didn’t know much about supernatural beings but form experience, they tended to at least be punctual. 

Just as he decided to take to step further into the room, his whole world went dark. The neon lights of the city were snuffed out, and dawn retreated into the blackest of nights. 

His breath turned to ice. With what little vision Asami still possessed, he could make out something spiraling form a single point in the middle of his office. The deep, dark pool spiraled outwards, spewing out smoke. Form the pool, rose a figure shrouded in smoke. The figure slowly emerged into the room and assumed a defined form… almost.

The form was vast. It loomed high over Asami’s head. It was so tall that the ceiling seemed to recoil heavenwards to avoid it. It was hooded, cloaked and shrouded in garments which fell like onyx silk about it’s giant frame. Under the great hood was the form’s head…or skull. The skull was as clean as if it had been picked by vultures, but the maze of dusty cracks and rusted dents showed times of ages. One thing which was surprising to Asami was the calmness of his eyes. Like two pools of peaceful glowing blue light. Asami wondered how such a terrifying specter would find peace. Despite that, the form should have been utterly terrifying, even to the great Asami Ruyichi. Should have been, other than the fact that it had a yellow Christmas cracker hat atop It’s hood, and a miniature sausage on a cocktail stick in his bony fingers. 

“I was at a party.” Stated the spirit in a deep, gravelly voice. Deep, but somehow.. hollow, empty almost. It seemed utterly confused and entirely displeased at the interruption. 

Asami was lost. “Uh…I’m sorry?” 

“Hun.” Came the affirming grunt. It regarded him for a bit. “…Who are you?” The voice now seemed a little slurred. Was this guy drunk? Wait, could spirits even get drunk? 

“Uh.. I’m Asami Ruyichi.”

“Hmmm…. And why am I here?”

The hell? “To uh.. save my soul? … Please?” Why was he having to explain the situation to the Spirit? Shouldn’t he know all this already?

“Oh… I see. Well if I must.” Muttered the Ghost, who was not hiding the fact that he was utterly disinterested with the idea. With that, the party hat and the cocktail stick vanished and were replaced by a clip board. He ruffled through pages upon pages of names. Finding Asami’s name, the Spirit read his details. 

“You’re a heavy smoker?” The hollow voice seemed sober now, and calculating, which was rather worrying. 

“Yes, though I don’t see how that has to do with any of this.” He inquired, gaining some confidence again. 

“Future reference.” 

What was that supposed to mean… ‘maybe I should quit’ he thought briefly. The spirit gave him a knowing glance. 

“I suppose you could be worth keeping around for a little longer. There are a few who rely on you.” The spirit sighed. The clip board vanished and was replaced by a very large hourglass. Asami took a wise step back. 

The hourglass was a simple thing, even if over-sized. Both tops of the glass had two shiny black discs with elegantly carved lips. The 4 spiraled columns were finely but discreetly decorated with gold leaf ivy leaves. With a twist of his bony wrist, the hourglass was turned, but it wasn’t sand that poured out of the top bulb. If Asami were to call it anything, it would be liquid black opal. The colors were mesmerizing, some bright and vivid, some colors Asami had never seen before, and some seemed to defy physics and were darker than black. The room around them seemed to fade and Asami found himself outside his office door in the corridor. Only, it seemed to shift constantly, always in motion, as if space and time couldn’t make their minds up. People stepped in to the hallway only to disappear a second later without even a ‘pop’. Colors on the walls seemed to change and even potted plants seemed to be going mad. Faces were replaced every two seconds. It was dizzying. 

“My apologies, you may have quite a severe headache after this. You see, I have very little control over all of this, so many other factors come into play that most of the time I just come in at the end.”

Somehow, that didn’t seem comforting at all. Despite that, just as Kami-Sama had predicted, Asami liked this Ghost. Doesn’t waist time, straight talking and to the point. 

“Time is a precious commodity many don’t have. It is only truly appreciated when it runs out.” Mused the Ghost, giving the hourglass a meaningful shake. 

Before Asami could ask if the Spirit could read his mind, two figures came into the hallway whom Asami recognized as a very fuzzy Souh, and an outline of Kirishima. 

“Just a moment.” The Ghost tapped the top of the hourglass with one bony pointer, the scene seemed to grasp some form of reality, and sounds of voices could be heard, thou they were distant and fragmented in places.

“I’m not -oing in there!” Whispered Souh.. or was it Kirishima? It was impossible to tell. 

“Well neither –‘m I! He’ll have my head if …ive him this document-” Hissed the other back. 

The Ghost sighed tiredly, and gave the wall next to him such a great thud, he made a huge dent in it.

“My apologies, I don’t know my own strength sometimes.”

“That’s all right!” Assured Asami quickly. He thought it best not to ponder too hard on the fact that the spirit could actually come into contact with the real world. He was either really powerful, or… he was already a part of their world. A scary thought. 

Turning his attention back to his subordinates, they had moved away into Souh’s office. But instead of having to follow them, the room just materialized around them. Asami caught the much clearer words-

“Kazumi, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Yes you can Kei! It’s better to stay here than having to look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives, Right? You know he’ll come after us if we leave.”

“Well what if we go to one of his rivals? They’d understand, they too know how crazy he is!”

“Don’t say such things Kei!...Not here.”

“But this is driving me insane! Look, I’m loosing hair from all the stress!” Wined Kirishima.

To be honest, now that Asami was really looking, neither one of his two best men looked very good. Souh was still his hulking bulk of self, but he seemed leaner, like he’d been running on reserves. And Kirishima had bags the size of boats under his eyes and did indeed have a few bald spots. What had happened? Had he died?? That would mean someone else would have taken over. Was their new bastard of a boss mistreating his employees? No, Asami would have left the company in good hands, someone he knew would take care of his men. Asami rattled his brains for anyone could take over Sion who would run his men into the ground. 

“I know Kei. Ever since… the incident… I just… *sigh* we will leave, we’ll have too. I for one have no loyalty left for this man.” Souh looked so glum, almost nostalgic.

“He’s not the man we knew, but I will not stay for the sake of hope and reminiscences of the past!” 

“I know, but, just wait a little longer, ye? I know it’s hard this time of year but we have to bide our time. Come on, I’ll come with you to deliver that document. What is it anyway?”

Kirishima sighed brokenly “It’s bad.”

“Shit.”

His sight faded into black again. Asami’s mind was reeling. Incident? So he had died? But who the hell could take over and create such nervous wrecks of his friends? Fei Long wasn’t so cruel, and Mikhail, well, he was smart enough to know that well treated employees brought the best profit, he wasn’t that stupid! While Asami was busy tormenting his mind, the Ghost was observing him. And listening. 

Asami became aware that his surroundings had changed again. He had no idea where he was. He was in a sort of cul-de-sac and was facing a cluster of traditional, small and run-down Japanese houses, but one of them stood out clearer than the others. 

“You don’t know this place?” Asked the Ghost.

“I don’t think so. Should I?”

“Not particularly.” 

“Eh? Then why bring me here?”

Pointing a bony finger forward the Ghost said - “Watch.” 

A black car pulled up and a group of faceless goons stepped out. They marched up to the more defined house and banged on the door so hard it looked ready to fall off it’s hinges. A young child answered the door and the men barged in past her cheerful greeting. Asami instantly found himself inside the house. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Came the voice of a middle aged man coming down the stairs.

“You’re late with your rent! Time to pay up old man!” Barked one of the goons. 

“I’ve told you! I need more time!” Pleaded the man while pushing his daughter up the stairs behind him. “Go up to your brother.” The man whispered in her ear, Asami barely heard it. 

“Please, it’s almost Christmas! Have some human decency for God sake! My son he’s-”

“Human decency is paying your due on time! Sion corporation doesn’t tolerate time wasters. We have our jobs to keep too old man, so it’s either pay up, or pack up!”

The old man withered. He seemed to loose years. “Please….please I’m begging you! My son, I need the money, he’s sick.” With no more fight left in him, his voice was barely audible. 

“We’re just doing our jobs, now hand it over.”

The man sighed out a breath which seemed to transcend months.

“What happened?” Asked Asami.

“This is the next year.” Saying that, the Ghost pulled out another hourglass and tipped it. This one was smaller and the opal liquid was lighter and duller. It was almost done shifting form the top half. Suddenly Asami found himself in the upstairs part of the house, in a bedroom doorway. Inside was the man from before sitting on a stool next to a tattered bed, looking decades older. On the bed lay the prone body of a small boy. The father was holding the boys tiny, pale hand, in his calloused, work aged hands. The boy's sister were behind them, stood in the hall, looking through the Ghost. There was banging on the door, like from a year before. 

Silence invaded the room as the last tendrils of silvery droplets left the upper half of the hourglass. A small week light left the boy’s body and curiously came over to the Ghost. The Ghost smiled, and touched the little light with the tip of his bony finger, then it was gone. The man looked to his son, eyes filled with heartbroken tears and mournful cries left his lips. The young girl behind them fell to her knees, with silent tears of her own streaming down her young face. 

“You! You’re! You’re…” Asami was gob-smacked. 

“It is better not to give me a name I find Asami-San.” Said the Ghost. “Though I do hate it when their so young.”

Asami’s mouth bobbed open and shut like a fish. But he decided to leave it. Instead he asked a safer question. One that wouldn’t question the afterlife, or other things humans shouldn’t know.

“The future you showed me before, the one with Kirishima and Suoh, is that the same as this future? If you know what I mean?” 

“It is. I decided to show you what would happen if you continued along this path, and why this, though not a set future, and maybe not even the most probable, is a definite possibility.”

Asami felt an icy shiver run up his spine, both from the Ghosts warning, and from the heavy mist that was now surrounding him. For miles all he could see was murky mist, unkempt grass, and hundreds upon hundreds of headstones. They were in a graveyard. 

“You’ve brought me here so you can rub my death in my face? You really are a heartless bastard aren’t you?” The Ghost didn’t dignify that with a reply. Instead he pointed one gnarly finger toward one lone, beautifully carved, tomb-stone under a budding cherry tree. For the first time, they walked up to the tranquil grave.

Asami stopped short, shackled to the ground. He couldn’t move. He didn’t understand. Around him, the seasons changed, mixed and merged as if fighting for control. Spring bloomed the cherry tree into full flower, dusting the ground in soft white-pink petals, turned just as quickly to Autumn, painting the world in blazing gold and flame licked trees. Flickering figures surrounded the grave, but they disappeared quickly. Some lingered longer, but it was as if something was pulling them back into a parallel future. The things that had to happen for them to be there, hadn’t happened yet. The Ghost had very little control here it seemed. Asami could have sworn he saw two young men there that he recognized, but he couldn’t make out their faces. The forms of Kirishima and Souh were there too, only briefly.

Despite the pastel and golden battle that was commencing all around, Asami only saw Winter. The cold, the dark, and the empty. He ignored the fluctuating forms. For standing at the foot of the grave, was the unmistakable, static figure of himself. The lone figure stood there, clad in black and all alone staring at the grave stone ahead of him. Despite time and space having a panic attack around him, it was his own figure that kept his attention. This dark figure was the only one that was constant. He looked at his face, his own face, another he didn’t recognise. He looked … he had no idea. He would have said a simple - angry, but it was mixed with so many other foreign emotions, Asami wasn’t sure. His face was angry sure, but there was regret, despair, hate, sorrow and hurt in his eyes. Then it struck him between the eyes like bullet. Grief. It was grief he saw in those eyes. Only it was so much more to him, emotions such at these didn’t come alone, and all of that was new to Asami, mixing and multiple emotions. 

Asami turned to the Ghost for guidance, who was pointing to the beautiful tomb stone.

“I can’t.” Whispered Asami.

The Ghost didn’t move.

“I can’t do it! I know I have to look! But I cant. Please, have mercy.” 

“THIS IS MY MERCY! LOOK AND SEE!” Boomed the Ghost. 

With a guttural growl Asami forced himself to look upon the dreaded stone and read his one, beloved’s name. TAKABA AKIHITO.

Collapsing on his knees before his lover’s name etched in stone he let his silent tears leak down his face with the odd fearful sob. He repentantly traced the letters with feather-light fingertips. 

“No… please, please NO! AHHHHHH!!! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! NO! He’s too alive to die! His light can’t be snuffed out like some frail flame! He’s more than that! He’s stronger! He can’t leave me.... What happened?” His anger faded but he kept his eyes on his beloved’s name, as if willing it to disappear. 

“Strength wains, even in the most stubborn of wills. And the brightest of flames will die, if neglected.” 

“No, no! I won’t let that happen!” He screamed into the earth beneath his pounding fists, it was a promise. A promise perhaps he wouldn’t get the chance to keep. He turned to the Ghost. “I understand Spirit. I do! I can’t live without him! I’ve seen what I become, and I do not choose that! Please, give me another chance!”

The Ghost said nothing. The ground trembled beneath Asami.

“No. NO! Spirit! I swear, I will keep the spirit of Christmas in my heart all year! I will help those in need! I will treat my friends with compassion! I will give Akihito everything i am! He'll have my love! Please, DON’T LET ME FALL!” But his voice was being muffled by his fierce scrabbling at the edge of the grave-pit, holding on for dear life! Those blue eyes, calmly looking back at him. The Ghost towering above the tiny human. Behind him the roots seemed to coil around him, slowly, sensually like the arms of his lover, embracing him from behind. But they were cold, and harsh, and covered in bloody scars.

He screamed as he let go of the edge and fell far, far, far down into darkness. Into the depths of the abyss.


	7. Endings of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter was so late, i have no excuses! Also, Last Chapter!!! Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER :- As always, these characters belong to the wonderful Yamane Ayano!

 

“-ama?”

“Asami Sama?!”

“Whaaa-Holy mother of.. Kirishima!?” 

“Asami Sama, uh.. are you alright sir?” Asami looked up to see his faithful secretary shielding himself behind a stack of papers and keeping his distance. Looked up. Why was he down? Asami looked about to find himself on his ass in the middle of his office… not in a hole. 

Asami lept to his feet with a triumphant “HA!!” causing his confused secretary to take a cautious step back from his employer, only to be clapped on the shoulders by a very enthusiastic Asami Ryuichi who was staring at him with eyes that Kirishima had never seen before on his stoic boss, and quite frankly, it was unnerving.

“S-sir? Please, a-are you alright?” Came the tentative question.

“Alright? Alright?! I’m Fantastic Kei!” Asami let go of his terrified friend to waltz his way behind his desk.

“I feel as light as a feather! As merry as a school boy!” Kirishima watched in a stupor from behind his files and documents, many of which he knew he wouldn’t get through today, if the man who was supposed to view them was currently jumping between spinning in his swivel chair and thumped the floor to ceiling windows with apparent joy.

“Ah! They did it in one night!! Kirishima! One nig… wait.” Just then, Kirishima was relieved to see the thunder return to his friends countenance. 

“Kirishima, what time is it?”

Okkk…. “It is 8.24am sir.”

“….And the date?”

Said relief was short lived. Great, he really has lost it. “December the 25th, 2018 sir.”

Both men stared at each other. A slow and genuine smile started to spread across Asami’s face. Once again, Kirishima lifted his pile of papers. 

“Ha ha!!! They turned back time!! Can you believe that Kei?? Of course not, you think I’m high. But no matter!! They gave me the day again! Oh so much to do!! Right, first things first..” 

Kirishima watched as Asami lent over his huge desk to press the intercom button for the entire Sion building. What came out of his mouth almost made the poor man faint.. almost.

“Employees of Sion. This is Asami Ryuichi speaking. Go home, the lot of you! Go home, and I don’t want to see any of you until the first thing on the 28th!! Ah, everyone, that is, other than Ito Hisoka, I’m still gonna need my ride. Oh and Souh Kazumi, come to my office!”

A few moments of utter silence passed.

“Why am I not hearing joyful shuffling?” 

“Uh, I doubt they believe you sir..” ‘I’m not sure I do either’ thought the secretary.

“Then get over here and confirm it.”

As if in a daze, Kirishima made his way behind Asami’s desk and pressed the intercom button.

“Uh, this is Kirishima Kei. Everyone, I think… I hope, he’s serious. Go home.” ‘Hurry up Souh.’

Commence uncertain shuffling to be heard and enter Souh Kazumi, in all his magnificent glory looking like a child who’s been called to the headmasters office. 

“You wanted to see me Asami Sama?” Asked Souh. There was a twinge of uncertainty in his usually un-wavering confident tone after seeing his bosses face. 

“Yes, indeed I do Kazumi. But first, I need to give Kirishima some orders to follow, otherwise I think his brain might just short-circuit on me.” 

And true enough, Kirishima gave a sigh of relief. Orders to follow? That he could to. 

Asami’s tone took a determined edge to it as he spoke. “Kei, I want you to draw me up a detailed profile of every tenant I have and every single small business loan. And I want to know everything about their circumstance financial or otherwise.”

“Right away sir! … May I ask as to why?”

“No, not right away, you’ll start this after work starts again, on the 28th.” He gave Kirishima a pointed look. “And as to the why… I’ve decided that it isn’t efficient to demand payments from those who struggle to pay them. In the long run there is always a high chance of not getting our money back. Perhaps being a little more lenient to small businesses they will be able to grow and pay the loans back more effectively. But obviously with close observation.”

Kirishima and Souh shared a knowing smirk. ‘Obviously.’ 

“As for the tenants… imagine, for example, a hard-working, single parent looking to pay for medication for their sick child. But payment for the medication exceeds their rent. Solution?”

There was a pregnant pause as Asami waited for his best men to answer.

“No? Hmm. Alright, Option A. We lower the rent on the house so that the parent can afford both medication and the rent, then raise it again one the child is healthy. Option B. We fund the medication for the child so that the parent can keep working to pay the bills. Or option C, the easy option. We evict the struggling family. If either of you say option C, I want your registration on my desk by next week. We do not take short cuts.”

“But, both options A and B have flaws sir.” Said Souh pensively.

“Explain.”

“Well, option A would only work if the child had a short term illness. If there was a need for ongoing medication and treatment, then the rent would have to stay low indefinitely.” Said Kirishima.

“Right, but with option B also, what if the child needed around the clock care? The parent wouldn’t be able to work.” Countered Souh.

“Sir, is this a problem solving exercise?” Asked Kirishima.

Asami walked to stare out at his city. Somewhere out there was the family he saw in his future. Not only them, but hundreds, maybe thousands like them. “Perhaps. Solution?”

“We would need more information sir. What dose the Parent do for a living? The type of illness?…uh..” Answered Souh.

“How many kids the parent has. Do they have a support system if needed. The type of person they are. Are they honest, trustworthy, would they pay on time if they could. Dose that answer your question, sir?”

Asami smiled to himself. He had such good men as his friends. “Yes Kei, yes it dose. And that is exactly what I want you find out when we get back, about every tenant and small businesses we loan to. Think you can do it?”

Kirishima looked offended. “Can I-? Yes! Yes of course Ryuichi! Who do you think I am?!”

“Excellent. Now then, on to more pressing matters. Kirishima Kei. Have you been neglecting your beautiful 16 year old daughter?” Blunt and to the point. As always.

A thousand things went though the poor man’s head at that. ‘Asami remembers Mai? Dammit Kei, Asami-Sama does not have a bad memory, of course he remembers. He just forgot the last 4 years! Wait! Neglect?? Wha-’

“Neg-? N-no Sir! Never!”

“Oh? When was the last time you saw her?”

“Last night sir.”

“Was she awake?”

“…”

“I see. Walk with me Kei. You too Kazumi.”

The trio walked the empty corridors of Sion down to the underground parking. 

“Am I right in assuming Kei that you would like to spend Christmas together with your daughter?”

“Yes sir, I was hoping to go home earl-” Kirishima caught himself before saying anything further. 

“Mn hm. And am I right in thinking that you have yet to buy her a present?”

Asami took a side glance at his secretary to see all of guilt, confusion and panic on his face. Quite a feat. 

“Calm down Kei, I’m your friend not her mother. Tell me, both of you, what dose a 16 year old girl think she wants?”

Neither man had a clue. “Do you sir?” Ventured Souh.

“Never having met one I have no idea, but I can hazard a guess. A 16 year old girl think she wants to be 21.”

Neither man were going to argue with him.

“So here is what your gonna do Kei. First of all you will take her to a luxury spa. Massage, facial, waxing the works. Second, take her to a beauty salon, hair, make-up, mani-pedi. Third, you take her shopping, buy her the most beautiful dress in which she’ll look incredible. Shoes, clutch bag, accessories, anything she wants. Forth, you take her to a restaurant, the best my money can buy-”

“Your money sir?!” Asked Kirishima in alarm.

“Yes, this is all going to be part of your end of year bonus, now don’t interrupt! Where was I… At the restaurant yes! You’ll make her feel like a million dollars, like the most glamorous 16 year old in all of Japan! She’ll have a taste of being a grown 21 year old. She’ll feel like the stunning woman she is... But then, you take her home. Bundle her up in blankets, make her a hot chocolate, marshmallows and all. Pick an animated film, popcorn and show her that there is plenty of time to be an adult. But right now she’s 16, and she’ll never be 16 again. There’s a whole load of things to look forward to, but right now, she can be a kid. Right now… she needs her Dad.”

“Ryuichi…” 

“Merry Christmas Kei.”

Without thinking, Kirishima threw himself at his long-time friend. He clung to Asami for longer than appropriate in an effort not to cry. 

“Kei, get off.”

As if he were a hot poker, Kirishima extracted himself from his boss.

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“Go on, get out of here!” 

Asami and Souh watched their friend legged-it down the corridor. Asami subtly amused and Souh in wonderment, thinking what he was in for. 

“Now then. Kazumi.”

Immediately the man stood to attention.

“I make it my business to know everything about my employees. Why wasn’t I informed about Sachi-San?”

“Sa-, Oh! I- uh… I didn’t think-”

“Your blubbering Kazumi. She seems like a fine woman.”

Souh sighed, imitating a lovesick teenager. “Yes sir, she is.”

“And when was the last time you took this fine woman out?”

“Uh…” It was months ago! What could he say?! That he didn’t have time? That would just hint that he never had time off, which he didn’t! But that wasn’t the point-

Asami cut off his rushing thoughts with a chuckle. “Kazumi, I expect you to take her out tonight, somewhere nice, somewhere like, oh don’t know… Vicinio A Te perhaps?” At which Asami gave his bodyguard a pointed look.

The place in question was one of the most beautiful restaurants in Japan. Set in wondrous acres of picturesque gardens, the elegant, traditional Japanese building was famed for its hospitality, excellent food and the exquisite combination of Italian Renaissance inspired design combined with Japanese culture. It was also famous in Japan as being every little girls dream place to be proposed to…

“As with Kei, all the expense will be part of your bonus.”

“Sir I…” He really wanted to decline his offer but everyone knew you didn’t argue with Asami Ryuichi. And if he was truthful, he had planned to propose to Sachi for quite some time now, just not today! “Thank you Ryuichi, I really do appreciate it, but… I don’t even have a ring! I can’t do it today.”

Asami looked at his friend thoughtfully. “Hmmm, alright then. Just let me know when you plan on doing it, consider me paying for the meal as an engagement present. (Although he was already planning a party to celebrate anyway, but Souh didn’t need to know that right now) But that still doesn’t solve the problem of my Christmas present to the both of you…”

“Ryuichi, you really don’t hav-”

“How about I meet her?!”

“…What?” How was his girlfriend meeting his Boss a Christmas Present?

“I’ll meet her at one of the Clubs tomorrow night. I’ll bet everything that I own on the fact that she’s dying to spend more time with you. So, she can give me and ultimatum of sorts! What do you think?”

An Ultimatum? Sachi? Give an ultimatum? To Asami?! No one gave Asami ultimatums! It was the other way around – always! And he would rather his girlfriend’s head securely on her shoulders thank you very much!

“No, Asami, I don’t thin-”

“It’s perfect! Bring her to club Sion tomorrow night at 9pm. We’ll discuss days off for you and Kei while I’m at it! Now, go spend Christmas with your future fiancée!”

Souh could only watch as his friend and boss bound his way down the steps out into the parking lot. He hadn’t realized that the whole discussion had lasted form the top floor to the bottom of the garage, nor had he realized how much it took out of him. He sat down on a near by bench and watched as Asami climbed into the back of his limo with an unsuspecting Ito Hisoka jumping into the drivers seat. Souh sighed a long suffering sigh and put his head in his hands. Tomorrow could go either one of two ways. Either Asami would be accommodating to Sachi’s stubbornness like he was with Takaba’s … or he’ll end up with a decapitated former girlfriend…

 

Hisoka was literally thrumming with excitement. He hadn’t expected for the day to end so soon! When he heard everyone was allowed to go home for the day except for him, it almost tore his heart. But the moment Asami Ryuichi walked into the parking garage, his hopes were sky high once more! He kept his excitement in check though as he drove steadily through the early morning Christmas traffic. Despite his excitement, one thing was setting him on edge – the smile on Asami’s face was one he’d never seen before. It was joyful and wistful, as if he was just so happy to be alive. His eyes scanned the scenery outside with something akin to wonder and bemusement. He wondered if he should ask.

“Any special plans for the rest of the day Asami-Sama?” He ventured. 

“Ah Ito-San, wonderous plans! The world is my oyster, but here I am going home for the day.”

Now Hisoka was more than a little apprehensive, he’d never heard Asami-Sama speak so much to him. Usually it was a good day when he got a verbal response form the man. 

“Home is where most people would rather be on this particular day Sir, no matter who they are.”

Silence. Oh shit. Did he over step?

“How much do I pay you Ito-San?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“Uh.. Plenty Asami-Sama.” He couldn’t remember the exact number off the top of his head. 

“You may be just as wise as the other 3 I’ve met.” He muttered. Louder he said “I’ll get Kirishima to double it.”

Hisoka gasped. “No, sir, there’s no nee-”

“Plenty of need. I need someone who can hold a profound conversation from time to time, and besides, you’re and excellent driver.”

Pride swelled in Ito Hisoka’s chest. “Then it would be my pleasure sir. We’re here.”

Asami stepped out of the car unassisted and looked up toward the 40th floor of his apartment building. As he looked up, snowflakes started to fall and he imagined them once again suspended in time. He smiled to himself as he rushed to get back to his penthouse as quickly as possible. 

 

It was currently 9.16am as he stepped into the penthouse and all was silent. In the corner he saw the little Christmas tree twinkling away and the brightly colored boxes underneath it. Quietly he made his way to the master bedroom and opened the door soundlessly. 

Asami was greeted by the sight of his sleeping lover. If he recalled correctly they had done IT last night, though it was now two nights ago for Asami, he remembered that the young man had gotten cold during the night and had awoken to dress himself. It seems that his half-conscious mind had deemed it acceptable to dress himself in inside-out boxers and Asami’s dress shirt from that day. He slept with one leg over the side of the bed the sheets covering it, the other bent at the knee with the sheets under it. Both arms tightly clutching HIS pillow and his beautiful sleeping face just visible from under his bed hair and the pillow. All this caused Asami to become incredibly aroused, but right now, he could control himself to treat Aki to something he hardly ever got – A morning where he woke up with Asami still by his side. 

Asami undressed quietly and rearranged his lover’s relaxed body so that Asami was spooning behind him and so the sheets were pulled up to their hips. He held Akihito tightly and kissed his neck and nape before he fell into a light sleep. 

Akihito woke up to a feeling he hadn’t experienced enough to become accustom to. Two strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around his waist, one large, relaxed thigh between his legs, hair which was not his own tickling his neck and something very hard resting between his crack. Raising himself onto an elbow, with some degree of difficulty, Akihito peered over his shoulder to see a sleeping Asami curled up around his body.

‘He’s almost cute.’ He thought. His eyes trailed down the rest of his lovers relaxed body, a state in which he hardly saw the man. ‘And damn, so sexy.’ He smiled to himself reaching out to stroke some ebony hair out of the mans face, only to find a pair of amber eyes looking straight at him.

“Good morning, Akihito.”

Flustered, he replied – “Uh – ‘Morning. Asami, why aren’t you in work? I thought you said you’d be busy till tonight?”

“Hmmm… Merry Christmas my Akihito.” Drawled Asami lazily as he got up from bed and went to dress himself in casual clothes.

“Eh?! I’m not- Ah, I mean, Merry Christmas to you too.”

Asami turned to his lover and pecked him lightly on the lips. “Thank you.”

Akihito was left a little dazed from the tenderness of his lover’s behaviour this morning. Thou he wasn’t going to complain… unless he did something crazy. 

“Now then. Am I right in assuming that your mother was throwing a Christmas party today for friends and family? Get dressed, I’ll be driving us. We should probably stop somewhere for you to get your parent’s a gift.”

Akihito snapped out of his daze in a fit of blind panic as what those few sentences implied was indeed crasy! “Eh?! What? Wait! Asami!! We’re not going to my parent’s for Christmas! ASAMI!!!”

 

Somewhere on the mirror side of reality, three beings were watching the lives of those who relied on one Asami Ryuichi unfold. 

“Was that really a good idea?” Asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

“He wasn’t a good man and I think we just added annoying to his many undesirable traits.” Muttered Kami-Sama.

The Ghost of Christmas looked out toward his ever-shifting world and the ever-changing worlds of the millions he over-saw. “He has time enough yet, and in the meantime, his lover may influence him, and in turn, his world towards a positive outcome…or maybe not, only time will tell.”

Both other spirits looked at each over. 

“Now if you two will excuse me, I have a few endings to see to.” The dark figure moved form the other two’s side into the real world, where he came to a cul-de-sac of traditional, small and run-down Japanese houses.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please forgive me!
> 
> I have been messing with the idea of a Takaba Family Christmas + 1, so do let me know if it would be something you would like to read. I also have a few other ideas for stories and i'll see how i get on with them this summer.
> 
> So, that was my first ever fan fic!! Yey!! Hope you guys enjoined it, and as i said at the beginning, comments; critical or otherwise are more than welcome! I also just want to say a huge thank you to all of you who left comments and kudos on my work as i really didn't expect so much support, so THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
